Some of The Most Awesome People Come From Fruit
by I.walk.in.air
Summary: Summary: For my first fanfic, I give you the story of a certain Supreme Kai, Shin, and Kabito after the tragic deaths of his fellow supremes by the hand of Buu... " You drunk bastard! Look at what you've done! How dare you bring alcohol to the sacred world of the Kais."... " You look as fragile as glass, weaker than my fingers. Ha Ha Ha!"...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own dragon ball z nor do I own any of it's characters...HeHe**

**Some of The Most Awesome People Come From Fruit: by . **

Summary: For my first fanfic, I give you the story of a certain Supreme Kai, Shin, after the tragic deaths of his fellow supremes by the hand of Buu... " You drunk bastard! Look at what you've done! How dare you bring alcohol to the sacred world of the Kais."... " You look as fragile as glass, weaker than my fingers. Ha Ha Ha!"...

Hya! This is my first fanfic so be gentle! This is strictly for fun and the enjoyment of all...so smile I wrote this for you...Hehehe.

**Some of The Most Awesome People Come From Fruit**

When Buu was first created, on Earth back then...

Finally...It was over. Bibidi's lifeless body lay below him, shriveled, bloody, and pale. Eastern Supreme Kai inhaled deeply through his delicate nose and slowly exhaled. Bibidi's minions had met the same fate as their master. " Earth ...is safe... for now." Eastern Kai said, looking over to his associate, Kabito. A single tear trickled down his red cheek. Kabito never cried, but now the loss of four masters, true friends, must have been hard on him. "Your hurt." Kabito tried to speak calmly. The giant Kai placed his hands on Eastern Supreme Kai's small shoulders. A radiant light washed over him and Eastern Supreme Kai's many wounds were soon healed. He was exhausted but he knew his job wasn't complete. The sphere that contained Bibidi's monster was nearby. Majin Buu had destroyed their fellow comrades...including the Grand Supreme Kai. " Do we destroy it?" Kabito questioned. " No," Eastern Supreme Kai said, " we would most likely set Buu free if we tried. Besides, with Bibidi dead no one knows the correct way to release Buu at his full strength. We'll bury Buu's ball deep beneath the Earth's crust. That way no human would find it and accidentally bring his planet to ruin with the help of that...that beast." Kabito nodded. Both turned to face the sphere. " On three," Eastern Supreme Kai ordered, " ….One!" They raised their arms to the blue sky... " Two!" The Kai's clentched their hands into fists. " Three!"

" But you can no longer be known as Eastern Supreme Kai. You are the only survivor and have taken all the others responsibility's. You deserve to be called Grand Supreme Kai." Kabito was trying his best to persuade the last Supreme Kai." Five weeks have come and gone. Kabito was only stating the obvious, but his master refused. " I'll simply be known as the Supreme Kai," he then paused to think, " a little too formal...Kabito, you may call me by my true name, Shin." Shin felt like Kabito could be a little too kind to him. The other Kai would kiss his shoes if he asked him to. Kabito wasn't like this when they first met. Stern, protective, and loyal. Seriously, the red Kai used to have a sense of humor. Shin then realized how much he had changed too. He wasn't very kind to Kabito nor anyone else back then.

Back before Buu, on the planet of the Kais...

Shin was enjoying the cold night. He shivered violently but had a smile on his face. He wasn't planning on going inside anytime soon. The stars above him were brighter than ever. " B-beautiful n-n-night," he breathed, his jaw chattering on this cold night.

The Grand Supreme Kai had told Shin many great stories of the planets he would help protect and watch over. Shin had not yet left the sacred world of the Kais at this point in time. While Shin was busy thinking of the many unique worlds he would soon see, behind him came another Kai, larger than he.

The big Kai was obviously drunk and trying to not lose his balance while whistling tunes at random. He looked as if his swaying body was made of jello. In his left hand was a pitcher of beer. The Kai was so tall he didn't notice Shin until he tripped over him. He spilled his smelly drink on Shins pants. " You drunk bastard! Look at what you've done! How dare you bring alcohol to the sacred world of the Kais." he yelled. The red-skinned Kai laughed, then pointed at Shin, " Who are you to tell me that I can't drink here?" Shin jolted up off the ground, " You'll pay for that! I am Eastern Supreme Kai you-." The large kai began tottering while he laughed, " You? You look as fragile as glass, weaker than my fingers. Ha Ha Ha! Eastern Supreme Kai you say? What a joke." The bigger Kai rolled onto his back, laughing, full of mirth.

Shin's face turned deep red and he began to power up. Before Shin could strike the drunken Kai where he lay, a familiar voice said, " Leave him be." Shin stopped his assault. It was the Grand Supreme Kai. The kindest of Kais pointed at him saying, " He won't be punished by you. Oh, no! I will deal with him the proper way."

**A/N: REEEEEVVIIEEWWW! Please! I'd like to know your honest opinion and how am I to grow as a writer if you don't help me? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z nor do I own any of it's characters...HeHe**

**Some of The Most Awesome People Come From Fruit: by . **

I hope you enjoy this chapter! The third chapter may take a while, but not to long! :D

**Some of The Most Awesome People Come From Fruit**

Kabito was running as fast as he could, but then realized that flying would get him to his destination quicker. He took off from the ground and swiftly made his way to Shin's place. Kabito's long, white hair flowed behind him like a cape. _Must go faster!_ Kabito said in his mind over and over again. There was definitely no time to waste! The extreme news made Kabito shiver at the thought. He had received word of an unknown planet that just... appeared. Planets have been destroyed by crazy maniacs who wanted to achieve universal domination for generations, but a planet appearing... It just didn't happen. None were sure, but the place may be suitable enough to sustain life.

"Shin! Master! Supreme Kai!" Kabito yelled. As he expected, Shin was outside his house watching the sky, his favorite hobby, while laying down in the swaying grass. He sat up and said, "Yes, my friend. What has you in such a hurry? It's a wonderful day to relax." Kabito landed directly in front of Shin saying, "A new planet has just appeared! All the local planets are primitive and don't have the tools or equipment to be of much help." Shin slowly stood up and brushed a lock of his white hair out of his face. Kabito was stiff, wide eyed and sweating. "A new planet...odd. In what quadrant of the universe, Kabito?" he asked trying to wrap his mind around the idea. "The west." Kabito affirmed.

Shin took a moment to pause and think of how to deal with this new situation. He could easily send a small group of his loyal Shin-jin, but realized how long it had been since he'd left this planet. _Not since that day on Earth_... Shin thought. "Only five can fit in the travel ship. Round up three others to join us. Together we will then travel to this new planet to investigate." he ordered. Kabito grinned, "I'll choose the best Shin-jins for the job. I, personally, will make sure the three will be prepared for whatever may lie ahead." Shin returned the smile, "I know."

Later that day...

The three looked as if they had never taken showers in their entire lives. Plastered on their faces were the cheesiest grins Shin had ever seen. They seemed to find his attire rather amusing. None of the Kais wore a pair of earrings nor a pair of shoes. It was easy to understand the fact that they didn't wear earrings but seriously! They were bare foot. "Kabito?" Shin's head drooped between his shoulders in disbelief. "I know they may not look like much. Give them a chance. They all have their own unique abilities, and special qualities. They'll be a great help to us." Kabito tried to reassure his master. As if this didn't seem bad enough, two of the three began to giggle. Shin face-palmed himself thinking _Children! They act like children! _He soon became weary of the noise protruding out of the two Kais.

One was tall, lean and his skin was a light shade of gray. His eyes were squinted to the point where they almost appeared to be shut and his scraggly, black, short, unkept hair would have drove a hair stylist insane. The other was much older then the other two. He at least pulled his hair back so it didn't look too trashy. His ears were, of course, pointed yet a little bit deformed. The tips of his ears curled back making him appear to have human ears, depending on which angle you were facing him. His skin color also contributed to make him appear human as well. The older Kai had long white hair, though Kabito's was slightly longer.

The two continued to annoy Shin as if that was their soul purpose in life. "A bothersome couple of Kais, I assure you." said the last of the three Kais. The third was a dark shade of blue and upon his head was a small tuft of purple hair. There wasn't a big difference, but it was easy to see he was the smallest. The blue Kai had his arms folded across his chest and refused to make eye contact with anyone. Like most warriors, he seemed completely aware of his surroundings at all times.

They all wore the same thing. Baggy brown pants that were held up by a white belt. Attached to their belts were small bags that couldn't fit more than a normal sized apple. _They're almost just like Kabito was when we first met_. Shin thought. "That wouldn't be surprising." the blue Kai spoke. Supreme Kai looked at him in confusion. "What?" Shin asked. The blue Kai looked embarrassed, his eyes widening in shame. "It was an accident...sometimes I can't control it. Please forgive me!" Shin raised an eyebrow. "What is there to forgive? You've done nothing wrong," the Supreme Kai assured him, then just to make sure, " Right?" Seeing the short Kai's flushed face, he decided this was a discussion for later.

They had to get going and would have plenty of time to talk after their little adventure. He changed the subject by inviting them to board the travel ship. It wasn't very big, but why should it be? It was built for speed. There were only three rooms in the entire ship: kitchen, bathroom, and control/main room. Really cozy.

Later on that day...

Silence... complete silence. Kabito wasn't one to talk much, yet someone had to break the awkwardness resting in the air. "Why don't I introduce everyone the proper way?" Kabito said, while handling the many controls, trying to position the ship to head straight through a clear path towards their destination. Once he had accomplished this he could set the controls on auto pilot. The eldest of the three Kais tried to stand without bumping into anyone. As mentioned before, really cozy. "No need Kabito. Focus on your task at hand." the Kai smiled, " My name is Nuto. It's a honor to aid the Supreme Kai on a journey such as this." Nuto's voice reminded Shin of the Grand supreme Kai. Full of kindness and in a calm tone. Shin smiled, "Likewise. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nuto continued while pointing at the tall, gray Kai, "And this is my friend, Ramnes!" Ramnes burst out in laughter as well as Nuto. _I was actually thinking they might not have been as childish as the seemed... Wrong_. thought Shin. " Don't mind them. It's an inside joke." Said the blue Kai trying to choke back the urge to laugh along with them, "I am known to be called Quip." Shin nodded. _I just don't get it! Where did he find these guys? They act strange yet Kabito has complete faith in them_.

Shin tried his best to hide his confusion. He noticed how they treated Kabito with respect, unlike himself. Every now and then they would find something about Shin that must have been funny to them in some way. "So..." Shin spoke. Once again the room fell back into it's awkward silence. "You seem to have known each other for quite some time. When did you all first meet?" he asked. Even though he suspected something of the sort, he was surprised to see who it was that answered. "We have known each other since we were young. Each of us came off the same branch of the same fruit tree. Sorry for not mentioning anything sooner." Kabito finished. Kabito released the controls, and they were off.

**A/N: What ya think! Can u guess Quip's secret yet? Seriously, it's quite easy if you take a moment to think about it. Keep reading! The third chapter is where they actually reach the new planet. Please review so I can get a good idea of what I should do to improve. I'm also writing my own original story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z nor do I own any of it's characters...HeHe**

**Some of The Most Awesome People Come From Fruit: by . **

summary: Kabito needs to answer some questions. What will the planet be like? Find out. Enjoy! :D

**Some of The Most Awesome People Come From Fruit**

Twenty-six long hours had past. _**Beep! Beep! Beep! **_Kabito, along with the three other Kais, decided to let Shin rest while they spoke privately. "Kabito. Stop that wretched noise. It'll wake Supreme Kai." Ramnes spoke in a hushed tone. _**Beep! Beep! Beep! **_Kabito pressed the switch to turn off the five minuet warning. Only a few minuets stood in the way of them reaching the new planet. " Okay only five more minutes, good, I was starting to get space sick," Nuto complained, then glaring at the red Kai, " and your telling us...that...you never mentioned us at all?" Kabito suddenly became very interested in the walls.

He didn't know how to answer without hurting their feelings. These were his friends. They never gave up on him even after he left them. How could he justify abandoning his closest friends? No. No, it wasn't like that. What truly pained Kabito was his actions and choices he had made in life. He, was then given a opening. A second chance to turn everything around and change his life for the better. " Grandy." he said leaving everyone else in a stupor. " Did-did you say candy?" Ramnes guessed, " because if you think bribing us with candy will fix everything, then you've got another thing coming!" Nuto placed his hands over Ramnes' mouth saying, " He didn't say candy, you deaf buffoon. He obviously said granny! Right Kabito?" Quip decided to pitch in too, " I didn't hear either of those." Kabito sighed. Lately he'd been noticing it would be better to just keep his mouth shut. " It was just a nickname...nothing important." Kabito hoped that they'd stop asking questions, but no. He was beginning to see why Shin wasn't quite sure about Kabito's associates. _' And to think, I used to be just like them.' _How that was possible Kabito didn't quite know. Luckily, when they heard Shin yawn they all fell silent. Shin blinked his eyes open and stood slowly. " Sleeping in a seat isn't all that comfortable, is it?" Shin said smiling, " I'd hold onto something we are about to enter the planet's atmosphere.

" Don't you ever do that again!"Kabito yelled. Ramnes put on his best innocent face, " What? Now we can exit the ship. Besides, I'd like a breath of fresh air." he said. Nuto grabbed Ramnes' wrist and slapped him silly. " Use your brain! We didn't know if the "fresh" air here is compatible with our bodies biologically or not! Think about what would have happened if hadn't been!" Nuto shouted. For a split second everyone's attention was completely focused on Nuto. " Hey!" Shin spoke directly at Nuto, " I've never seen anything like it." Shin stood there awestruck. " Your ears uncurl when your angry. Amazing!" he stated. Nuto's face flushed with embarrassment and he loosened his grip on Ramnes. Kabito and Quip chuckled. Shin frowned, " What's so funny?" They stopped, but were both smiling.

After a heated discussion they decided they'd better get going. " After the forth day we'll have covered enough ground. We will travel until we find any signs of life other than plants, then split up. After three days we shall regroup back here." he summed up. They grabbed and packed themselves food for the trip. What they could see of the planet so far was the darkly colored hard gray dirt, that coated the ground, and two trees in the distance that leaned, twisted, and curled. " Any other signs of life?" Shin questioned. The group of Kais shot up into the air to get a better view. " No...there's nothing." Quip said in a quiet voice. Ramnes began to descend. " Where are you going?" Kabito asked firmly. " It seems to me that your all blind." Ramnes picked up the bag that carried their supplies. Looking up at them with one of his annoying smiles, he said, " Follow me. I think I just spotted what looks to be a village."

The small group of Kais had been following Ramnes, yet he seemed to lead them, to their dismay, no where. Shin's patients was rather low. His head was hurting, _' Where are we going?' _Shin couldn't concentrate. " Ramnes I don't see-" He was interrupted. " You were saying?" Ramnes blurted. Shin looked forward, and to his surprise, far off were small domes with cloth doors resembling houses. " How?" his jaw dropped. Quip decided to ease Shin's confused mind. " Well, Supreme Kai, our friend here has the best eyesight of all Shin-jin." Quip spoke loudly to shout over the freezing wind. Shin was just beginning to realize just how cold it really was here. The more he thought about it the more the temperature seemed to drop. Kabito's words proved that the cold wasn't all in Shin's head. " Burrr...hope the "people" here speak the same language. Maybe then we could ask for something to keep us from becoming Kai-cycles." " Uuh...," Quip spoke, " I-I don't feel so good." Nuto's cheesy grin faded, " To think about I'm having a hard time breathing and I feel a little light headed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z nor do I own any of it's characters...**

**Some of The Most Awesome People Come From Fruit: by . **

Summary: I just couldn't wait to get this chapter up! How about a sneek peek!... "They're dead!"

**Some of The Most Awesome People Come From Fruit**

"I'm guessing this planet has a lower supply of oxygen compared to ours! I've only seen two plants..." Quip tried to shout, but his voice began to trail off. '_No!' _Shin thought. Quip's speed slowed drastically along with his friend, Nuto. "Hold on just a bit longer! We're just moments away from the village." Kabito said encouragingly. He was right. The domed huts were easy to see now. Hard to breath? Looking at everyone here, Shin saw it all. It was as if they ran the whole way. Huffing and huffing. He was beginning to agree with Quip. "Land immediately!" Shin ordered. None of the others chose to argue. Slowly they descended upon the village that now lay below. All were cold and gasping for what little oxygen they could.

The odd group of Kais landed successfully, with the exception of Nuto. His knees gave way as if they could not bare the weight. "Nuto!" Ramnes screamed as he quickly ran to aid the fallen Kai. Kabito helped Ramnes hoist Nuto back up to his unsteady feet, carefully letting his arms rest on their broad shoulders for support. "I'll-I'll be fine." Nuto could barely speak. Shin decided it was best to know the complete truth. You know, just in case. Though he very much disliked what he was going to do, it was best not to take any chances. All Shin had to do was focus, relax, and clear his mind of all thoughts except for the person he wished to hear. '_My chest...it hurts, but I can't be a distraction for them. I came knowing there would be risks. Uhhhg! I will pull through. I refuse to be the reason a mission was abandoned. Refuse! Ahh-uhg...' _From what Shin heard Nuto think, and the way he sounded, he needed help. Shin turned towards the blue Kai and waved him to come closer. "Yes?" his voice was a sure sign that he was nervous. "You and me will check the houses. Look for help and make sure this village isn't deserted." Shin decided.

Moments later...

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" all who were present in the room screamed. The alien screeched while pointing one of it's four long fingers, "What are you creatures?! Spies?! Genetically altered soldiers?!" It sounded most likely to be female, but it was best not to guess. It curled up into a corner holding a sharp object. Most likely a knife. "I've done nothing against the law. Please, leave me alone!" it pleaded, eyes watering. Shin was about to explain, but the moment his mouth opened, the knife came flying towards his chest. '_Uhhg...'_ Shin sighed. A moment before it could impale his chest, his eyes began to glow a bright blue, shooting a small invisible Ki blast that forced the knife to fling to the side and clatter on the dirt floor. " Impossible!" the alien shrieked. In his deep voice, Quip pointed out, "You could have just moved." The Supreme Kai frowned, "I know, but ti's been so long since the last time I did that."

"I know we aren't here for fun but can I pretend to be a spy?"

"No!"

"There was this one time I scared this random person-"

"I said no! We scared this particular person enough already."

"It was hilarious though!"

"Your acting like a three year old. Grow up!" Shin silenced Quip with a glare. '_Wow! When Supreme Kai wants to, he can give some creepy looks.' _Quip thought to himself. Shin was now... different. Quip had not seen him look so serious before. Shin gave a slight bow and said, "I'm sorry for barging in and frightening you. That was not our intention. A member of my group is in need of medical attention." Shin looked up slowly. His facial expression hadn't changed. "We are not from around here and the place looked deserted. We need to know if there is someone who could help us." He spoke convincingly.

Outside...

"How long have they been in there?" Ramnes asked. Kabito answered as if he'd kept track and counted every second since they had entered the the dome, "Fifteen minutes and thirty-eight seconds." Weakly, Nuto just had to add his own comment, "They're dead!" Kabito almost dropped Nuto. "Don't say that!" his voice trembled in worry. It was becoming obvious to Ramnes and Nuto, how much he cared for Shin. "Where's your sense of humor run off to?" they asked. The red Kai seemed surprised to hear this. His muscles tensed and his body became stiff. His eyes were drifting off into the distance, "It's still here. There's just somethings I realized I shouldn't joke about." The Kais nodded, though they were still unsure of his words.

Nuto coughed a few times and then took a deep breath. "It's getting... harder to breath." he mumbled. Kabito exchanged glances with Ramnes. "I'll get them. Stay here with Nuto." Kabito tried to speak quietly.

" No. I don't want to stay out here, it's freezing!"

"Someone has to stay with Nuto."

"So why don't you?"

"It's my responsibility to protect my boss."

"What if you need backup?"

"I won't!"

"But if-"

"Shut up! Why don't we all go?" Nuto broke in, "We don't know if the entire village is watching us. Maybe they want us to separate! Then they could over power whoever stays outside, then go for the Kai that went inside. Did either of you think about that? It's safest we stay together." His words sent chills down their spines. They could picture people in the domes, planning to ambush them at any moment. Being watched. Not the best feeling. "Charge the dome on three?" Ramnes suggested. "Fine by me." Kabito agreed.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Thank you for the reviews. I decided to get this chapter up quickly because of them. Now I just have to rough draft the next two chapters! :) L-O-V-E :) T-H-E :) R-E-V-I-E-W-S!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z nor do I own any of it's characters...**

**Some of The Most Awesome People Come From Fruit: by . **

I am sorry if this took a while. I lost my rough draft so I couldn't do my final draft. Hopefully you enjoy!

**Some of The Most Awesome People Come From Fruit**

"So, where is this person in need of medical attention?"she tried to sound casual, which much have been hard after Quip decided to ask a personal question. (Their findings, the alien was in fact a girl.) Her browless large eye-ridges relaxed. Her velvety red eyes let go of the previous fear it leached onto. The alien was slightly taller than Kabito. Her skin was a dull light brown that had occasional splotches of gray dirt, and she sported a beautiful head of long white hair. She wore a grass green dress with a white cloak draped over her shoulders. "He's just out-" Shin was interrupted by the sound of two adult Shin-jin. "Charge!" Ramnes yelled as he removed the cloth covering the entrance. Kabito's face turned a dark shade of purple when he saw that Shin was well and in one piece. Ramnes tried not to look too embarrassed. They had barely fit through the entrance.

" I'm guessing Nuto is the one on the ground moaning." the girl pointed out. Ramnes and Kabito looked down to see they had dropped their friend on the floor. Shin's calm face morphed into a scowl, he affirmed her previous observation, "Your correct. Kabito. Ramnes. Would you help Nuto up...Please?" The girl waved them towards a table. They slowly lay Nuto on top. "Just a moment." she said, disappearing into the other room. Quickly, she return with a small cushion to place under his head. The alien placed two of her four long fingers on his chest. "Eeeeeeek! I think somethings inside of him! His chest...it's thumping." she squealed, jumping back away from the table. Quip was on the verge of a freak fest, and Ramnes was biting his thumb. What shocked them even worse was the fact that Shin was laughing. It echoed in the small round room. "Sorry! I think your just feeling his heart," he smiled, "Since it's beating, we know he's alive."

Shin had to explain the fact that they all had hearts and why they needed them. "Oh... So, your all like trees!" she said excitedly. Shin decided to amuse her. "I guess. We all came from fruit trees," he said, grinning widely, "But I fail to see how having a heart has anything to do with trees." She put on a what-are-you-three-? look, "Well, all trees have hearts! I would think every one knew that." She seemed mystified at how they could be so dumb. "I-I..." Nuto's eyes began to open. He struggled to lift a wobbling arm. "You... who are-?" the Kai pointed at the alien. She turned to help, but he was now out cold. "He's having trouble breathing. He needs oxygen and fast." Quip's voice quivered. "Oxygen? Well, that's easy!" her face filled with hope as well as her voice. She placed her forehead against the sleeping Kai, her nose touching his. '_she's not going to kiss him, is she?_' the thought drifted in Shin's mind. The girl took a deep breath. '_what is she doing? He needs oxygen!_' Shin's body twitched, irritably anxious. Finally, she exhaled...directly in Nuto's face. Nuto's eyes shot open as if someone was pumping pure adrenalin into his system. He saw the alien above him. His face was blank and showed little emotion. She once again inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled. "Your name?" Nuto said, speaking softly. "Analina." She smiled.

Everyone was gathered around the marble table, listening diligently to Analina's science lesson. Her explanations were like puzzle pieces that very slowly fit together. Nuto was now sitting down next to the tall alien lady. "So, there are trees, not many, but enough to cover the planet in a thick layer of carbon dioxide..." she rambled on and on. According to her, one tree can supply at least enough carbon dioxide to cover one sixteenth of the entire planet. "Maybe there is enough oxygen. The problem could be there is too much carbon." Shin mused aloud. Ramnes frowned, "It doesn't matter. We are screwed no matter what. We're all in danger here. I say we leave!" Shin's expression once again became serious. He folded his thin arms and closed his eyes. "We still don't know how this planet got here in the first place. Unless we don't have a way to solve the breathing problem, I fear we will be forced to leave. I won't risk our lives for this mission." Shin hated the words coming out of his mouth, more so because he knew they were true. ' _I knew we should have came alone_.' Shin thought halfheartedly. Quip glanced over at Supreme Kai and the others. When he was sure no one was looking he slipped away out of the dome. "I'll fix everything! We have the science! Come, let me introduce you all to the best scientist on this entire planet." Analina almost squealed.

**A/N: sorry this chapter was short. Until I get to the fun stuff it will most likely stay that way. I'm almost finished with the rough draft of chapter 6! PLEASE REVEIW! If you do I will read one of your stories... Maybe... If it sounds cool.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z nor do I own any of it's characters...**

**Some of The Most Awesome People Come From Fruit: by . **

This chapter is probably one that evolves around details. Not much action, not much humor, mostly details. But I still hope you enjoy! …... Please review.

** Some of The Most Awesome People Come From Fruit**

The longer they were there the worse it became. The cold was nipping at their noses and breathing was now a challenge. Not in the mood to walk, because it seemed to take more effort, Shin flew slowly. His were feet just a foot above the ground. When Analina saw him, she couldn't sustain a straight face. _'Amazing!' _was her only thought, _'Simply amazing.' _The tall woman led them towards a large building. It may have been at least thirty feet tall. Compared to the little domes littered about it, it was huge. The whole village is made of marble and dirt. The way each building was crafted and built, the Kais had never seen anything like it. Wonderful carvings were etched into the structures. Analina halted them with a simple hand gesture. "I may have over exaggerated..." she said while sliding away the cloth door. Everyone peered inside the room. There stood a tree, unlike the trees they saw before, being up close it was now visible to see all the details. The branches were constantly moving. Twisting and curling. Twisting and curling. This tree was much more different than those on the World of Kais. Instead of bark, there was a dark skin that encased the tree to provide warmth and protection. "Well that's certainly the most ugliest, not to mention also the creepiest, thing I've ever seen." Ramnes noted.

Analina wanted to scream. The odd 'tree people' were huddling up around the poor woman. It must have been really hard to breath in here. Kabito stood behind his old pal Nuto in case the Kai might pass out again. "Professor! Professor!" Analina raised her voice. At first... nothing. "Professor?" she said one last time. The patting sound of foot steps came from the left. "Analina. What are you doing here? You shouldn't leave your house when it's this cold out." came a soft voice. The group of Kais, along with Analina, turned to face the voices owner. Their gaze met a tall, old alien that appeared to be male. The alien's eyes filled with terror and confusion. His words seemed to stumble out, "Are these... 'fine' people with the army? You've come a hour earlier than scheduled. I-I don't have it ready yet. Maybe i-if I was granted a day or two-" Analina put a stop to his rambling. "They are not with the army!" she cut in. She motioned him to come forward with one of her four fingers. The old alien made his way towards them slowly, his feet scuffling on the floor. Analina faced the Kais, turning her back on the professor. "This is the professor Nawche. Nawche, everyone. Everyone, Nawche." she introduced. Nawche was only slightly taller than Analina. He wore a white, baggy shirt and... (The only way the Kais could explain it.) a white skirt that hid his legs and feet. Nawche had the same eye color as Analina, velvety red. His head was hairless and in his hand he possessed a staff made of an odd looking metal. "H-Hello." he stuttered. Despite Analina's obvious trust in the strangers, Nawche's stomach churned with his nervous feelings. His shoulders were shaking and a bead of sweat made its way down the side of Nawche's head. Shin decided to step forward. Nawche flinched at the small movement. "Analina here has informed me of your skill as a scientist."Shin's voice almost seemed robotic. Why not? He could see the professor was already scared and didn't want to be the cause of him dying of fright. "I'm Supreme Kai. My colleagues and I are not from this world." Shin paused to allow a brief moment for Nawche to think. "Now we are in need of of your assistance..." The small Kai gave a slight tilt of his head and continued, "We are having trouble breathing." Nawche looked at Analina. His jaw drooped open. "Analina, did you fail to mention that I only work with trees? I don't-" the professor was once again interrupted by her. Analina said awfully loud, "These guys are tree people! They have hearts, come from fruit, and breath oxygen. I believe you could use the ohbytes. It works on the tree, doesn't it?" Nawche could see her, not just her but her faith and trust in him. "I... well, of course!" he said at last.

**A/N: i'm sorry, this is shorter than normal but the next chapter will be up soon. It's already written down. I just need to type it. Sorry for any typos.**


End file.
